Rentrée au Lycée de la Croix-Vraie
by Renzoo
Summary: Renzo, un étudiant de 17 ans de nature très réservée change de lycée pour entrer dans un prestigieux internat. Bien que décidé à rester seul et à ne pas nouer de lien, un certain Rin Okumura, va petit à petit, bon gré mal gré, entrée dans ça vie. Ou est-ce que cela va-t-il les mener? Seul les dieux le savent.


Bonjour/soir voici ma première fiction qui est une school fic se passant à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie mais ne fait pas partie de l'univers de Blue Exorcist. Cette fiction mets en scène la vie d'un Renzo initialement réservé et même carrément asociale, qui fera la rencontre d'un Rin au caractère fidèle au manga (du moins je vais essayer) . J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Comme je débutes dans ce milieu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion quel qu'il soit, je prendrais toutes critiques en considération pourvus qu'elles soit constructives ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il est 4h du matin. Je n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil et ça fait un bon moment que je me retournes ainsi dans mon lit. Je me décide finalement à aller me rincer le visage et me dirige vers la sale de bain .Je regarde fixement un pont invisible dans le vide en me tenant au lavabo ne pensant à rien. Je relèves la tête et aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir, d'horrible cernes encombre mon visage d'une pâleur quasi surréaliste dû à mon manque de sommeil.

Au fait, moi c'est Renzo je vis une vie banale d'étudiant banale. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant en somme.

Demain,ou plutôt dans quelques heures, j'entre dans un nouveau lycée en interne, depuis la mort de la mère, mon père n'a plus le temps de s'occuper de moi c'est pourquoi il a décidé de me mettre en internat. Rien que d'y penser, une migraine se pointe au bout de mon nez. A cause de la chevelure étrangement rose dont j'ai hérité, j'ai toujours été mis à l'écart dans les milieux scolaires et je ne m'attend pas à ce que ça change. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, à vrai dire avec le temps, j'ai appris à trouver refuge dans la solitude et il y a déjà longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de nouer des liens avec une autre personne. il va juste falloir éviter de trop attirer l'attention et si possible trouver un camarade juste histoire de ne pas manger seul. J'ai horreur de ça.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mon père m'a inscrit dans une institution catholique, la poisse. J'ai toujours renié la religion et je trouve ça stupide de sa de persister à vouloir me forcer à me faire croire quelque chose contre mon gré. Je m'en fiche j'irais ou on me dit d'aller comme je l'ai toujours fait, c'est trop pénible de résister et c'est une perte de temps. Tant qu'il y a une bibliothèque, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

5h30. Je retournes dans ma chambre et jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes affaires composées d'une valise et d'un gros sac à dos préparées la veille.J'enfile un T-shirt noir et un short beige et me rends à la cuisine me faire un café. Mon train part à 7h et je n'habite pas très loin de la gare. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la vie quand on est interne. Ça ne m'enchante pas tellement mais si ça peut m'éloigner de mon père alors c'est peut être une bonne chose, qui sait, peut être même que ça me plaira.

Depuis que ma mère nous a quitté, mon père c'est renfermé sur lui même et n'a jamais réussi à faire le deuil. De ce fait il est devenu mauvais. J'essaie d'éviter au maximum de parler avec lui car il s'énerve très rapidement et peut devenir violent.

6H30. Je quitte mon appartement le plus directement possible affin de ne pas avoir à affronter mon paternel. Dehors le soleil pointe le bout de son nez rejoignant un ciel d'été aux couleurs pâles. Une brise fraîche viens me caresser agréablement la peaux me faisant comprendre que l'automne approche à grand pas. Malgré ma grosse valise plus qu'encombrante, je rejoins le quai 9 de la gare et y vois plusieurs étudiants avec leur bagages tout comme moi. Peut être sont-ils mes futurs collègues du Lycée de la Croix Vraie. Après tout je m'en fiche. Je m'assois sur ma valise contemplant le ciel sans nuage en attendant l'arrivée de mon train.

Le train comporte tout un wagon réservés exclusivement aux étudiants du Lycée de la Croix Vraie c'est donc ainsi que je monte à bord. C'est un wagon compartimenté. Je m'empresse d'en trouvé un isolé ou je pourrais être tranquille pendant les deux heures de trajet qui nous sépare de notre destination.

Je regardes le paysage rurale défiler et ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-..Hey ! Faut se réveiller mon gars on est arrivé. Heeeeooooo !

-Soit pas si brutal Rin. Et arrête de crier tu me casse les oreilles.

J'émerge doucement du monde des rêves et aperçoit un jeune homme à la tignasse brune qui me secoue l'épaule tout en braillant. Ça y est, à peine arrivé que les ennuis commence déjà. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois que le train est effectivement arrêté. Je rassemble mes affaires en catastrophe et me précipite hors du compartiment à la recherche de la sortie la plus proche et je descend en manquant de me casser la figure sous le regard du sévère d'un contrôleur, moi qui voulais me faire discret, c'est raté apparemment..

Et la, je découvre l'énormité de ce qui semble être un campus universitaire s'amoncelant sur une espèce de colline surplombée de dizaines de bâtiment universitaire. J'avais cru comprendre que le Lycée que j'allais intégré était jumelé à une prestigieuse université mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

Une voix met fin à ma contemplation :

-Eh toi ! Tu serais resté dans le train à roupiller si je t'avais pas réveillé tout à l'heure ! Dit une voix qui ne m'est pas totalement inconnue.

Je me retourne et vois l'énergumène qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil quelques minutes plus tôt. Il doit avoir mon âge et je crois qu'il est un peut plus grand que moi en taille. Mais peut importe. Mieux vaut l'ignorer avant de m'attirer des ennuis. C'est alors que je tourne les talon et poursuit mon chemin en direction des autres étudiants amassés à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi.

-Eh attend moi ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on te parle. Moi c'est Rin Okumura, j'entre en deuxième année et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? Braille-t-il après avoir couru pour me rattraper.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veux je lui ai rien demandé à celui là, je ne lui ai rien demander. Il est barbant à brailler tout le temps, j'espère vraiment ne pas me retrouver avec lui ou tout espèce de son genre en classe.

-Alors ? Tu entre en quelle classe toi ?Continue-t-il.

-En troisième. Et tu m'excusera mais là je suis pressé. Menti-je pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Suite à quoi j'accélère à nouveau la cadence avec la ferme attention de le semer. Je me retourne pour vérifier qu'il ne me suive pas je croise son regard et crois y déceler de la déception. Après tout je m'en fiche complètement, ça fera un gêneur de moins. Bon débarras. Enfin je dis ça mais je ne suis pas très avancer moi dans cette histoire, je ne sais absolument pas ou je dois me rendre. Je presse le pas pour rattraper les élèves sortit avant moi pendant que je dormais.

* * *

Ici s'achève ce premier chapitre.  
Vous a-t-il plus? Vous a-t-il déplus? Dans les deux cas merci de me le faire savoir!  
A bientot :)


End file.
